


The Beast Within the Lab

by MysticDino24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Experimentation, Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDino24/pseuds/MysticDino24
Summary: Nova has no idea what awaits her on level EX51.





	The Beast Within the Lab

A man in a dusty lab coat picked up the syringe with blue liquid and flicked the barrel. He approached the quivering two-headed animal and with a menacing grin. He quickly injected the serum into it. The two heads whined as their long wagging tail became stumpy and fluffy, the second head grew long floppy ears from its previously short and slightly bent ones. The animal gave a shrill yelp before collapsing in its cage. The man picked up the cage and set it beside the large wall of cages containing the others. Creatures that appeared to be a mish-mash of common household pets. He grabbed another cage from the large wall and silently walked back to the medical table with the syringes filled with the other brightly colored fluids.  
The loud sound of clicking heels on the granite floor filled the room. A woman with long flowing strawberry blonde hair wearing denim jeans, a coral top, and a silver trimmed lab coat entered the room. She was holding a brown leather suitcase and a large binder filled to the brim with the investigative results of the facility’s tests. Her name was Nova Tillard. She stood beside the door and cleared her throat loudly. The sound suddenly filling the quiet lab. The man quickly straightened his posture upon hearing the sound and turned towards the woman in the hallway. She grinned at the man’s discomfort of her sudden intrusion and walked over to place the heavy binder on a nearby counter. She placed her hand atop the binder and began to tap her nails impatiently. “Are there any advancements with the latest group of “monsters”?” She asked, annoyed. He told her that he didn’t know about those Monsters but told her to go to level EX51.   
The woman left the room as quickly as she had come and found the elevator at the end of the dimly lit hall. Nova pressed the elevators down button and began to tap her foot as she waited. A few minutes had passed when the quick chime of the elevator sound and the slow, quiet creak of the doors as they slid open. She steps inside and pushed the button marked for EX51. The elevator closed its doors once again and began its descent further into the lab. As the creaking of the dated machine began to pull the box down she wondered why hadn’t the level been harder to access but as she was coming to a logical reason the elevator doors once again chimed to signal that she had reached her destination. As she walked over to the receptionist’s desk in the lobby she notices that it's eerily quiet. Nova dismisses it; as some of the scientists might be on their lunch break.   
The man that was supposed to be sitting at the desk was gone all that was left were large splatters of blood on the wall and what appeared to be a mutilated arm by the filing cabinets. Nova stares at the scene before her and tried to think of who or what could do that to a human being. She loses her resolve and decides to leave the lab. She realizes that without proof of what she had witnessed that her company would fire her. On the spot. So she carefully turns back to take a picture of the man's’ arm. As she finished taking the photo loud footsteps could be heard and they were coming closer. She sets off at a run to the elevator and the footsteps then increased in speed. It was getting closer. She frantically presses the button to go back up to safety. The elevator taking its timed to get to the floor it was requested at. Then suddenly a loud growl could be heard behind her. Afraid of what had made the sound she slowly turns toward it. In front of her, a beast as large a bear with a lion-like head crept toward her and stares silently with its large hatred filled eyes. It opens its mouth to show off large rows of teeth and brings it over her head. Nova frozen with fear watches as the teeth surrounding her head get closer to her neck. She began to bawl and attempted to escape from the beast’s jaws but it was no use as with a sickening crunch bits the head off of the strawberry blonde woman. The elevator finally reaches its floor and the beats had already consumed all that was there walks inside the elevator and the door once again slowly close to hide the beast within.


End file.
